


A Feast for the Senses

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: PWPParts of No Title by Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892-1950) quoted below. I don't think she'll sue me, but just in case I'm unemployed and close to bankrupt so don't bother.  For those of you who watch Queer as Folk the US version, this was inspired by last Sunday's episode. If you want to see the clip go here http://www.xhaleslowly.com/qaf/videos.html and watch Take a Guess





	1. Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_Yet many a man is making friends with death_

_even as I speak, for lack of love alone._

_It well may be that in a difficult hour,_

_pinned down by need and moaning for release_

_or nagged by want past resolutions power,_

_I might be driven to sell you love for peace,_

_Or trade the memory of this night for food._

_It may well be. I do not think I would._

 

Walter entered the dark house. It was late and he was tired. He wandered into the den and was about to flip the light switch when a low sexy voice spoke from the dark.

 

"Walter, what the fuck are you doing out so late?"

 

Walter turned on the small lamp by the door and took in the sight of the dark haired man. It had been three months this time. He had begun to think him dead. 

 

"Guess."

 

Alex's eyes blinked as he adjusted to the light. He took in the heavy boots, the skin-tight leather, a size too small black tank, and lack of glasses. 

 

Walter had been out cruising. 

 

Alex made a low growling noise and launched himself at the older man. He kissed him hard, sticking his tongue deep into Skinner's mouth, looking for the taste of another man. When the kiss ended, Alex burrowed his nose in the throat of the big man.

 

"At least you didn't kiss him. What did he look like?"

 

"What they always look like, as different from you as I can find. That way I know I won't call them by your name."

 

Alex ran his nose up along Walter's throat, sniffing as he went.

 

"Blond?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Blue eyes?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Just tall enough to make it easy to fuck him standing up?"

 

"Just that tall."

 

"He has lousy taste in aftershave."

 

"I wasn't cruising for aftershave."

 

"Did he wear you out, old man, or have you got something left for me?" 

 

"The day you can keep up with me is the day you can start calling me old man. Come help me wash off this lousy aftershave."

 

Alex stepped back, turning off the light before following Walter through the dark house to the master bath. Walter stripped off the tank shirt and sniffed it before throwing it in the hamper. Alex laughed at the grimace on Skinner's face. 

 

When both men were naked, Alex pulled Walter close again, sniffing down his chest, nuzzling the hair around his nipples. 

 

"You really did just fuck him against the wall, didn't you?"

 

"How did you determine that?"

 

"There's no trace of his scent on your chest. They might like it if you spent a little more time with them."

 

"Fuck what they want. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. All I wanted was a quick piece of ass. I bought him drinks and gave him cab fare."

 

"Paying for it now?"

 

"You always pay for it one way or another. Come on, the water's hot."

 

Alex allowed Walter to pull him into the shower. They scrubbed each other hurriedly, both hard and needy. They fell onto the bed still wet, tongues warring as hands gripped with bruising force. Rolling and humping against each other. 

 

When Walter couldn't wait another minute, he rolled away and pulled out the lube and a condom. Alex held his breath as Walter rolled the condom down over Alex's thick cock then smeared lube generously over it. Walter might top in all the gay bars in town but here, in his bed, with this man, he bottomed joyfully. 

 

Shoving a pillow under his hips, he spread his legs and grinned his 'come fuck me' grin at Alex. That was all the invitation Alex needed. He positioned himself between Walter's legs, lifting them to rest on his shoulders. 

 

Walter moaned as Alex's cock pressed against his ass. When Alex rammed inside him, Walter expressed himself quite fluently.

 

"Yes! Fuck Me!"

 

Alex responded equally as fluently by biting hard on the leg resting on his shoulder. Walter screamed, his ass contracted around the thick cock, and his hands pulled at the sheets under him. Alex began moving then, taking Walter with all the pent up lust from the three months they had been apart. 

 

Walter's voice was rough with need as he encouraged Alex.

 

"Harder! Alex! Fuck me! Make it hurt! I want to know this wasn't a dream when I wake up in the morning."

 

"You'll know all right because I'll be fucking this tight ass of yours."

 

Walter went still.

 

"You'll be here in the morning?"

 

Alex stopped thrusting to lean down and kiss Walter.

 

"I'll be here in the morning unless you don't want me to be."

 

"I want." 

 

The brown eyes gave away the fact that he wanted far more than just the morning.

 

"Come for me, old man. It's been too long and I can't hold on much longer. But I promise I'll wear you out in the morning."

 

Walter's hand reached to stroke his cock as Alex pumped viciously into his body. Walter's sperm shot into the air as Alex drove in with a grunt and gripped Walter's leg leaving fingerprint bruises. Alex dropped to lie on Walter's chest until they calmed. Then he went for a cloth to clean Walter, blanching when he saw the small trace of blood. 

 

"What, Alex?"

 

"I made you bleed."

 

Walter shrugged, "Won't be the last time if we're lucky. Toss that and come snuggle with me."

 

The cloth was tossed into the bathroom. Walter pulled Alex close, kissed him tenderly and turned out the light.

 

He was almost asleep when Alex spoke.

 

"Walter, I've changed my mind."

 

"What? About what?"

 

"I know I told you I didn't care if you went out and got laid but I don't like smelling other men on you."

 

"I don't like spending three months wondering if you're still alive."

 

"Walter, you know I can't be here all the time. I have to..."

 

Walter's hand covered his mouth.

 

"I know, Alex. I'll settle for a phone call once a week. A 'hi, I'm alive, bye' would be enough."

 

"That's it? That's all you want? You'll stop fucking around?"

 

"I will if you will."

 

"Walter, I haven't fucked anyone but you for the last two years."

 

Walter pulled away and turned on the light. Brown eyes staring into green ones.

 

"You mean that, don't you?"

 

"Yes," Alex said softly, then gathered his courage and prayed. "I'm in love with you, in case you haven't noticed."

 

Walter blinked, then swallowed. "I'm dull witted. You have to spell it out for me." He paused for a moment, and then grinned. "You know those phone calls could do more than let me know you were alive."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Jerking off with your voice in my ear would be better than fucking a dozen boys against the wall."

 

"You've got yourself a deal, Walter Sergei Skinner."

 

"Great. Now, what time should I expect my wake up call?"

 

"We can sleep in. I'm spending the week."

 

"I'll call Kim tomorrow and tell her to cancel my appointments. I feel the need for some vacation time."

 

Walter turned off the light and pulled Alex close.

 

"By the way, I love you too, Alexei Nikolai Krycek." 

 

End


	2. Sight

The phone was ringing as Walter came in the door. He was later than usual. A meeting had gone way past five, and then there was an accident that tied up traffic. He grabbed the phone just before the answering machine picked up. 

 

"Skinner."

 

"What are you wearing?"

 

Walter laughed before he answered.

 

"My overcoat, a suit and tie, dress shoes. I just came in the door. Want to give me time to strip? Hey! It's Wednesday, not that I'm complaining, mind you." 

 

"Thought I'd call and see if you'd like the real thing Friday night."

 

"I prefer the *real* thing, actually. Do I get a Coke with that?" 

 

Walter's impertinent grin was a thing of beauty. He knew by the answering tone that Alex's grin was just as wide.

 

"Yeah, a Coke and a smile. And if you play your cards right, some hot monkey sex." 

 

"I'm very good at cards." Over the phone only a lover would be picturing the leer that was currently adorning Walter's face. 

 

"I thought if I gave you enough warning we might get to act out one of those fantasies you've been telling me on cold Friday nights."

 

"Which one?"

 

"I don't care. They all sound good to me. I hope we get to try them all someday." Alex's voice was a little wistful. Now that they had admitted their love, being away from Walter became harder with each day that passed. 

 

"We will. I promise. What time should I be ready for you?"

 

"Plane lands at seven. I should be at your place by eight. Will you get us those greasy burgers I love?"

 

"We keep eating those and we'll wind up with clogged arteries."

 

"Come on, Walter, we only have them every couple of months. I promise I'll eat properly the rest of the week. Scout's honour."

 

"When were you a scout?"

 

"In a prior life. I scouted for the white man."

 

Walter snorted a laugh, picturing Alex with long flowing hair in a loincloth and moccasins. The laugh choked off as the mental image lifted *his* loincloth. Walter's fantasy life was becoming very rich indeed. 

 

"Walter, are you having naughty thoughts again?"

 

"Just wondering what country the man who gave you those green-eyes came from before he lifted the flap on the tepee."

 

"And here I thought you were picturing me showing you the treat I have hidden for you under my loincloth." 

 

Walter's delighted chuckle filled Alex's ears. 

 

"Busted, again. Just can't put anything over on you, can I?"

 

"Walter, are you naked yet?"

 

"Almost, hold on a minute."

 

Walter switched the phone to speaker and quickly finished the strip tease he had been working on as they talked. He opened the cabinet by the range to grab the bottle of Wesson oil. Pouring a little in the palm of his right hand, he settled in a chair, legs spread, and wrapped the oil slick hand around his hard cock.

 

"Ready, stud."

 

"I hope you know I won't be this patient Friday. That hole better be lubed and open for me."

 

Walter groaned in reply to Alex's threat. "It will be. What are you going to do to it when you get here?"

 

"I figure I'm going to throw you across the back of that big old easy chair of yours and fuck that hot little hole until you beg."

 

Walter's oiled hand moved slowly up and down his shaft, fingers rubbing the slit at the top and squeezing gently before stroking back down. He scooted down in the chair. 

 

"Please, stud, fuck me hard."

 

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to fuck you hard. Gonna ream that little hole so hard you'll feel me for a week."

 

Walter's low moan all the response Alex received to that. Walter had shared the oil with his left hand now and slid one finger into his ass, stroking where he wished Alex could be at that moment. 

 

"Do you feel me, Walter? Feel my thick cock forcing its way inside you. Taking what is mine and mine alone."

 

"Yessssss. Please! Harder! Fuck me harder." 

 

Walter pushed another finger up into his ass, fucking himself as his need grew. His hand worked his cock harder as he heard the panting coming through the speaker.

 

"Harder? Yes, harder. Gonna make you come so hard you pass out. Even then I'm gonna keep on fucking you."

 

"God! Deeper! Give me all of it."

 

"You'll get it all. Feel it? My balls slapping against you as I ram into you over and over."

 

Alex's words were coming out rough as he tried to get enough air to talk as his body reacted to the images of Walter working himself. Walter pushed in another finger and whined as he tried to hold on. He didn't want to come until Alex told him to. 

 

"Almost ready, Walter? Want to see that cock of yours spurt. Give it to me. NOW!" 

 

Alex's cock jerked in his hand, painting his belly with come. The roar he heard through the phone told him Walter had reached the climax that Alex had demanded from him. For a couple of minutes, all either man heard was the other panting. 

 

"Stud, I seem to have made a mess."

 

"What kind of mess, Walter?" Alex loved Walter playful, and he had become very playful since they started having phone sex.

 

"There's this white creamy stuff all over the place. Even a drop on my chin."

 

"Well, you'd better get that cleaned up before Friday. Don't want me thinking you are a poor housekeeper, do you?"

 

"I love you, Stud."

 

"And I love you. I'll see you Friday."

 

"I'll be ready."

 

Walter pushed the off button with the back of a knuckle before grabbing some paper towels to wipe his hands. He gathered up his clothing, stopping long enough to put his overcoat in the downstairs closet. He took care of his nightly routine then fell into bed. 

 

Stroking himself as he remembered Alex's voice over the phone. This time took a little longer. Rolling out of bed he took a shower while trying to decide which fantasy to have ready for his lover on Friday. He would cancel his last appointment of the day and get home early to set the stage. 

 

Good thing the burger place was nearby, he could run out and get them while Alex soaked in the tub after the first time. He settled into bed and had pleasant dreams of his lover. 

 

Alex meanwhile was getting dressed to go plant a bomb in an alien stronghold. 

 

By the time Friday arrived, Alex was hoping Walter had picked one of the less strenuous fantasies for them to play. He didn't think he was up to swinging from the tree in the back yard while Walter perfected his Tarzan yell. He had narrowly escaped from the aliens this time and had the bruises to show for it. 

 

He let himself in to find a note hanging from the light fixture in the entry. 

 

"Sir, it is a pleasure to have you as a guest at the Uranian Men's Spa. In the master bath, you will find your personal pleasure servant waiting to tend to all your needs. We hope you enjoy your stay at our spa and will visit us again in the future."

 

Alex grinned as he dropped his jacket over the banister and jogged up the stairs. The sight that greeted him in the master bathroom made him forget his aches as his cock swelled in the confines of his tight jeans. 

 

Walter had shaved. Not just his face, but his entire body. Or at least the part Alex could see. 

 

Walter was bent over the tub, swirling the water as he added musk-scented oil. His skin was gleaming and a butt plug was visible between the now smooth cheeks. Alex's smile grew as he realized Walter had taken him seriously about having his hole opened and lubed. 

 

Alex closed the door loud enough to attract Walter's attention. He smiled as Walter straightened and turned to face him.

 

"Sir, welcome to the spa. I am your personal pleasure servant, Steve. The management has instructed me to tell you that if I am not to your liking, they will send a replacement as soon as you notify them. May I just say that I am a skilled massage therapist as well as possessing other skills?"

 

Alex reminded himself to breathe. He had barely heard Walter's little speech, as he was too busy drinking in the vision in front of him. Walter had indeed shaved all his body hair. His skin gleamed with the oil he had rubbed into it. The bareness of his body serving to accentuate the muscles. 

 

He had pierced his nipples and the gold rings sparkled against his skin. The chains attached to them had a thicker chain hanging from the middle connecting it to the cock sheath he was wearing. Alex had never seen one exactly like it before. 

 

It was made of black leather with laces down around the shaft, leaving the head displayed on a tongue of leather that ended in a chrome D-ring. The other end had a hole to accommodate the hanging of the balls, presenting them for other attention. It also had the effect of holding Walter's cock straight out from his body. 

 

Walter bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. From the glazed expression on Alex's face, the 'costume' was having the desired affect. His eyes travelled over Alex, noting the bruise on his left cheekbone, the skinned knuckles, and the tired look on his face. He wanted to reach out to Alex to offer comfort but waited to see if his lover would want to continue the fantasy. 

 

Alex's cleared his throat and grinned at Walter.

 

"What did you say your name was?"

 

"Steve, Sir."

 

"Steve, a nice name. You don't need to be so formal, call me Alex."

 

"Yes, Alex. Will you be asking for a replacement?"

 

"Why would I do that?"

 

"There are younger men here. Some barely out of their teens. Most of our clients prefer the young ones."

 

"The young ones would probably be more concerned with their pleasure than mine. You look as if you can last a long time, even without a ring or other forms of control. And my pleasure will come first for you, correct?"

 

"I would derive great enjoyment from giving you pleasure, Alex. How may I please you first? The bath? Or a massage? Some food perhaps?"

 

"Is using your body for my sexual gratification one of the services you provide?"

 

"I would be most happy to give my body to you in any way you wish. And, Sir... ah, Alex, I have a health certificate stating I am free of all sexually transmitted diseases so you may feel free to enjoy me bare if you wish."

 

Alex smiled at the eager tone of Walter's voice. They had talked about this for a long time. Neither of them liked having latex between them. And even though Walter had been careful during the two years Alex had spent being faithful, he had not been willing to risk unprotected sex without a test after the required period of time. 

 

"I think I would like a quick, down and dirty fuck to take the edge off my need. Then you may bring dinner and feed me while I soak. I'd have you get in the tub with me but I like your *attire* and don't wish it to get wet." 

 

"I'm glad it pleases you, Alex. I had hoped a distinctive sheath would be more appealing than the normal run of the mill cages. It was listed as the Renfaire special."

 

"Come, undress me."

 

Walter moved forward and helped Alex shed his clothes. 

 

"How do you wish to use me, Alex?"

 

"Brace yourself against the vanity and spread your legs."

 

Walter moved into position, watching Alex in the mirror as he moved behind him. Alex worked the plug, rocking it before pulling out on it. It slipped fairly easily from Walter's body. 

 

Picking up the lube that was lying on the table, Alex flipped the cap and squeezed more onto the area where cheeks separated. Holding his cock, he rolled it around in the lube, before pushing against the hole he wanted to slam into. 

 

He took his time, watching Walter's face in the mirror for any sign of discomfort. When he was seated inside, he reached around and pulled at the chains. The low moan rolling out of Walter was most pleasing to hear. Leaning close, he whispered into his lover's ear. 

 

"Are you ready, Steve?"

 

A nod and a smile shared in the mirror. Alex began to pump into Walter's body. Deep, hard strokes as his hand reached down to stroke over the leather encased cock. Walter's hands were clenching the counter, his hips pushing back toward Alex. 

 

"So good, Alex. More please!"

 

Alex smiled as Walter's head lolled back and his mouth opened to suck in air. He picked up the pace, slamming into Walter over and over again. But through it all, he watched him in the mirror. Watched the face that had become so dear to him. Watched Walter's pleasure in being used by him.

 

The sheath was too tight for Walter to achieve a complete erection but his body didn't care. Alex was there. Alex was inside him for the first time with nothing between them. He didn't need to come to enjoy what was happening between them. 

 

When Alex whispered, "Mine!" next to his ear, he opened his eyes to watch the beauty of his lover during orgasm. Alex's hand tangled in the chains as he slid home inside Walter. Walter whimpered as the chains pulled his nipples and a fission of sensation rolled through his body. He felt the heat as Alex's come filled him.

 

Alex stood, just touching him, making full body contact. Walter let go of the counter. Reaching back, he wrapped his hands around Alex holding him close. Walter turned his head and Alex kissed him. 

 

"Steve, I think you'd better call the management."

 

"Sir, have I done something wrong?"

 

"No. You just need to tell them I've decided to extend my stay. Tell them I said my personal pleasure servant pleases me so well I wish to take advantage of his services for a longer period of time. 

 

Later, after a long soak in the tub, which did wonders for his muscles, they ate the burgers Walter had gone out to get. 

 

Then Alex carefully removed the Renfaire special and they made love for hours. Whenever one got close to coming, Alex would stop all movement until the urgency passed. When Alex finally allowed Walter to come, his extreme reaction pulled Alex into the hardest climax of his life. Walter lay on the bed exhausted as Alex ran a cool cloth over him.

 

When Alex pulled him close to kiss him goodnight, Walter sighed happily. 

 

"I'm going to recommend you for a pay raise, Steve."

 

"Nah, just fuck me again in the morning."

 

"You can count on that."

 

Alex lay awake after Walter had fallen asleep, remembering how Walter looked all decked out for him and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have this man love him. The sight of Walter standing by the tub like that was one he would haul out on many a lonely night to help him through the war.


	3. Sound Bytes I

Walter had come home from a long tiring day. He had taken a long hot shower to relax aching muscles. He exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam only to be hit low and knocked onto his bed. The light from the bathroom extinguished as he turned over and tried to sit up. 

 

A warm naked body landed on him, knocking him back flat on the bed. A low, well loved growl vibrated against his ear. His replying growl received a brief chuff of laughter. 

 

A familiar hand gripped his ear, pulling him forward into a kiss. A kiss he felt down to his toes. He had expected to see Alex this weekend but not tonight. But then he hadn't 'seen' him yet. 

 

He spread his legs, allowing his lover's body to nest between them. Alex ground his erection against Walter's to the sound of the older man's groan. 

 

Alex's mouth covered the pulse point and, as he sucked, the first whimper emerged. The whimpers escalated as he ground harder against Walter. 

 

Another mournful groan as Alex rose from the bed, reaching into the bedside table for lube. The sound of the cap flipping, then the squish of the tube being squeezed, then the juicy sound of a cock being coated. 

 

More sounds of a body sliding over sheets as Walter scooted farther onto the bed. The squeak of bedsprings as Alex's weight joined Walter's on the bed. 

 

A loud sucking in of a breath followed by a sigh as the big man was impaled. A deep rumble of pleasure from the unseen impaler. 

 

The succulent sound of a thick cock working a writhing man into a frenzy as he was emptied and filled, over and over again.

 

Screams piercing the dark as Walter's cock jerked and painted two males with come. 

 

Sweat slick bodies making music as they moved together. A tongue caressing an ear as the younger man purred his contentment. 

 

Big hands moving through the sweat on his lover's back.

 

"Honey, I'm home."

 

"Good! Wanna fuck?"

 

"What? Where're my pipe and slippers? Don't I get dinner first? You'll be drummed out of the June Cleaver Society."

 

"I'd say fuck June Cleaver but she's not my type."

 

Alex's laugh was soft. 

 

"Guess I am, huh?"

 

"You definitely are. If you'll pull that big thing out of me, I'll order us some dinner."

 

"I thought you liked that big thing in you."

 

"You're the one who brought up dinner."

 

"Later. Right now I want to keep my big thing right where it is."

 

A low rumbling purr and two arms wrapping tightly around him were his only answer.

 

End


	4. Sound Bytes II

"Harder!"

 

"All right, already."

 

"Damnit! I said harder! Make it hurt! I want to feel you next week. Fuck me, Alex! Ahhhhhh! There! Right there! Again! More!"

 

"Walter, my goddamn dick is sore. You nymphomaniac."

 

"Nymphomaniacs are women. I'm a satyr but only since I've known you. And that's not accurate either since I only have you in my bed about once a month. Now fuck me!"

 

"Damn, you're so tight. Have I ever told you how much I love fucking you?"

 

"Once, I think. Stroke my cock."

 

"Bastard." 

 

"Your bastard. I wanna come."

 

"Demanding bastard."

 

"The quicker you let me come, the quicker you can pull your sore dick out of my ass." 

 

"I like being sore. Helps me remember. Come for me."

 

"Ahhhhhhhhh, God!"

 

"Milk me, Walter. Yes! That's it! Do it!"

 

"I love you, Alex."

 

"And I love you, my demanding bastard."

 

End


	5. Touch

"Walter, it's me. Just wanted to let you know I'll be home Friday night. I can stay until Tuesday, if you want to take some time off. See you then. Love you."

 

I stood smiling at the answering machine, like an idiot. Not quite as good as phone sex but hearing his voice is always wonderful. Friday, huh? That gave me two days to get ready. The Director would probably send me for psych evaluation when I took more days off. It had only been six weeks since I took a week off to be with him. For the first time since before I took over the X Files, I was actually using my vacation.

 

Him. What an innocuous word for Alex Krycek, assassin, double agent, warrior, and most of all, my beautiful lover. 

 

We had been seeing each other for years now. The first time we'd had sex had been while he was still at the bureau. I had been out cruising, something I didn't do often and almost never in D.C. But it had been a difficult week and a long time since I'd been up a tight ass. 

 

I was watching the crowd on the dance floor, looking for a boy to take into the back room, when a hand touched my arm. A deep voice whispered in my ear.

 

"Fancy running into you here. You really ought to get out of here before Mulder comes out of the back room."

 

I turned to look into sparkling green eyes and groaned. Damn! My new agent, looking good enough to eat in tight black jeans, an emerald green tank, with his jacket thrown casually over his shoulder.

 

"Mulder's here? Are you two together?"

 

"No. He doesn't know I'm here. I dropped in for a drink and saw a big bull like you leading him into the back room. I know the guy's rep, I think our little Fox is into rough trade."

 

"Rough trade? Do you think the guy will hurt him?"

 

"No more than he wants to be hurt. The guy isn't psycho, he just gives the boys what they want. Do you give the boys what they want, Walter?"

 

I knew there was no point in trying to lie. I was standing in a gay bar, wearing Doc Martens, thread bare jeans, and a black tee that looked like it had been spray painted over my chest.

 

"I needed a night out. I usually head up to New York when I feel the need."

 

"That's not an answer to my question, Walter."

 

"I figure if they go with me, it must be what they want. So what are you looking for? A *daddy*?"

 

"I don't bottom. Here comes Mulder's *date*, we'd better get out of here before he gets his pants up and comes out. That is unless you want to out yourself to him. Personally, I don't think you ought to, at least not now."

 

I looked to where the man was coming out of the back room. Grabbing Alex's arm, I pulled him back away from the railing of the balcony we were standing on. Mulder was coming out of the door just a few steps behind his *date*. 

 

I pulled Alex further into the shadows and we both watched as Mulder straightened his clothes. He moved through the crowd toward the bar, ordered a drink and drained it. A man standing next to him whispered in his ear and he nodded. I watched as Mulder allowed the man to tug him back toward the room he had just come from.

 

"Guess he's not ready to go home. Are you, Walter?"

 

I realized then that I had been unconsciously stroking Alex's arm so I released him. 

 

"No, but I guess I'd better find some other place to cruise. What about you? You heading home?"

 

"I'll tag along with you if that's ok. Maybe we can find us a cute little bottom boy and share him."

 

I looked into the green eyes seeing the challenge there. So, the boy liked playing games. Playing with me probably added a whole new dimension to the fun for him. 

 

"I take it you feel we are pretty even here. This stays between us?"

 

"Of course. What better way to make sure I keep my mouth shut than by the two of us tag teaming a pretty little twink?"

 

"Got someplace in mind?"

 

"Place down the street called The Other Side."

 

"Lead the way."

 

We stopped to pick up my jacket and I saw the way Alex's eyes checked out the leather. He even leaned toward me to run his hand over my sleeve. My breath caught for a fraction of a second, but he picked up on that as well. Right then I knew I'd never be able to fool him.

 

The bar he took me to had a nice assortment of tight young boys. We found a table ordered a drink and discussed the merits of several. Finally, he pointed to a pretty thing in a wife beater. I nodded.

 

"Want to go get him or should I?"

 

"Why don't we go together?"

 

We rose and walked out onto the dance floor. He moved in behind the boy and began to dance while rubbing against the boy's ass. The boy threw a smile over his shoulder and wiggled back against Alex. I walked in front of him, sidled into his personal space. He smiled up at me, reaching back with one arm pulling Alex in closer, his other wrapped around me. 

 

It had been many years since I had made this type of sandwich. We danced through the number and when the music paused, Alex whispered in the boy's ear. I watched as a pink tongue slipped from the boy's mouth to wet his lips. Felt his hand slide down my back to squeeze my ass. He nodded before letting go of Alex and me. 

 

Alex turned, left the floor with the boy following, I trailed right along behind them. It took very little time to get outside. 

 

"Walt, where do you live?"

 

"Crystal City."

 

"I'm closer, we'll go to my place."

 

"Can we grab a bite first? I didn't have dinner." Our *date* spoke for the first time.

 

"I think we can afford to feed you. What's your name?"

 

"Boy." The cheeky grin made me laugh. 

 

Alex grinned at him. 

 

"Ok, Boy. What do you want to eat?"

 

"Whatever you'll buy me."

 

I turned without a word and headed to an all night diner down the street. We crowded into a booth, Alex surprising me by moving to the middle. We ordered dessert and coffee while the boy ordered a full meal. 

 

Alex and I watched as Boy put away a huge dinner. I tried to keep a straight face while Alex attempted conversation with the guy. Finally, Alex shrugged, turned to me with a grin, then grabbed my crotch. I grinned back.

 

"Does it meet with your approval?"

 

"Depends. Are you a grower?"

 

"Keep your hand there a little longer and you'll find out."

 

His grin grew wider as he squeezed my cock. I watched his tongue slip out to wet his lips as he worked me under the table. It didn't take long for me to harden. 

 

"Oh, yeah. You're a grower."

 

He squeezed and stroked as Boy continued to scarf down the food. 

 

"Am I allowed the same privilege?" 

 

I asked politely before I reached for him under the table. He was already hard so I rubbed my hand over him. Noting how thick he was, I figured if we both fucked Boy he might have trouble sitting tomorrow. 

 

We continued playing under the table until Boy burped loudly signaling he had finished eating. 

 

I paid for the meal as Alex and Boy went out to flag down a cab. I got outside to find Alex kissing Boy as they waited in the cab for me. I found myself irritated that he was kissing our trick.

 

The apartment he had then was small but clean. The bed firm the way I like, especially for fucking. The boy looked as good out of his clothes as he did in them. The sex was ok. I got more out of watching Alex fuck the boy than I did out of the blowjob the boy gave me while Alex fucked him from behind. Boy definitely needed to practice sucking. 

 

I came shortly after Alex did, triggered by the sight of him ripping off the condom and shooting on the boy's back. Years later he would tell me he was coming for *me* so he wanted me to see it.

 

I was dozing when the boy left. Barely registered Alex getting into bed with me. He told me later that I sighed as he snuggled up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I really don't remember. 

 

But I do remember waking up to the feel of a thick hard cock rubbing between my cheeks. I pulled away from him then. Turning to look at him, being able to see his face in the light coming through the bathroom door.

 

His eyes fluttered and I knew he was dreaming. I'm still not real sure why I did what I did then. I told myself at the time that I just wanted to see how it felt to kiss him. I didn't kiss my tricks. Matter of fact, I'd had little experience with kissing men period. 

 

But he has the prettiest mouth. 

 

So I bent forward and kissed him. His hand reached to pull me closer. I found myself rutting against him as we kissed. When he pulled back, his eyes opened.

 

"Walter? I was dreaming. Why are you still here?"

 

"I woke up with you wrapped around me, trying to fuck me."

 

"Can you blame me? You do have a great ass. Mind you, I don't quite see how that led to you kissing me."

 

I know I blushed then. I sputtered as I tried to come up with a reason.

 

"You were…you looked…Damn! I wanted to feel your lips. See if they are as soft as they look."

 

"What's the verdict?"

 

"I think I need to check again. You distracted me when you pulled me against you." 

 

"I'll try to be still this time."

 

I moved in for another kiss. One led to another and another. I felt his hand grip me. He worked our cocks together as we continued kissing. I pulled back when my balls tightened.

 

"You better stop that or I'm going to make a mess."

 

His hand stilled. He stared at me for a long moment, coming to a decision.

 

"I'd rather you make a mess with me inside you."

 

I had never allowed that but suddenly I wanted him to do it. I rolled away from him, reaching to the drawer he had pulled a condom from earlier. I rolled it down over him, turned on my side holding the lube back for him to grab. I moaned as he worked me open, his long fingers so sure and steady. I pushed back onto them, wanting more and knowing he was going to give me more. 

 

I couldn't stop the gasp as he entered me. 

 

"You're tight as a virgin, Walter. How long since you've done this?"

 

"I…ah…"

 

He twisted up over my shoulder, tugging at my chin. I avoided looking at him.

 

"Well, I'll be damned. I just copped Walter Skinner's cherry."

 

I moaned as I felt the heat spread up my face. I waited for the laugh I was sure would be forthcoming. Instead, his lips covered mine. The kiss was sweet, gentle, all those things romance novels talk about but real life seldom delivers. I moaned as I felt him pull out of me. When his mouth left mine, I rediscovered my ability to speak.

 

"What are you doing? Don't stop."

 

"I'm not stopping, just rearranging. I want to see your face when you come with my cock inside you."

 

He motioned for me to turn on my back. I lifted my hips for him to place the pillows under me. 

 

"Put your legs up around my hips, Walter. I want to be able to kiss you."

 

He positioned himself and I reached down to guide him inside me. He took his time. Later he told me he didn't want to hurt me, he was afraid I wouldn't ever let him do it again if it hurt. He kissed me as he started to move in me. 

 

Slowly, as if I were delicate. That was fine until the need overwhelmed me. 

 

"Harder! Fuck me harder!"

 

He smiled at me and I knew then that I was lost. Of course, it would take me years to admit it to myself much less him. He kissed me with bruising force before lifting his body up high on his hands. 

 

I hissed at him as he gave me what I had asked for. The next day I had trouble sitting but it was worth it. 

 

For the first time ever in my life, I screamed as I came. 

 

The triumph in his eyes was plain to see just before he added his voice to mine. I felt him jerking inside me and knew he was coming right along with me. 

 

The ringing of the phone brought me out of my daydream. Damn telemarketers. 

 

I went shopping on my lunch hour on Thursday. I had Kim reschedule my appointments for Friday and arranged to take off half a day Friday as well as Monday and Tuesday. 

 

Friday afternoon, I put the new green satin sheets on the bed. While shopping, I had purchased several things for our weekend. A new rabbit fur mitten. The Kama Sutra Bedside Lovers Toolkit, which contained edible sweet Honey Dust (feather applicator included), and spicy, tingly Original Oil of Love, lubricating Love Liquid, and Pleasure Balm. A blindfold. 

 

This weekend was to be all about touching and feeling.

 

I wanted to give him a pleasurable weekend. Our time together is so precious that I try to make it as special as possible for us both. I spend part of my time it thinking up new fantasies for our phone conversations and planning how I will spoil him when I see him. 

 

He had enjoyed the spa fantasy so much. Making a seemingly offhand comment a few weeks later when my hair was growing back.

 

"Steve sure looked good all sleek and hairless. Made it was so easy to suck his balls and eat his sweet ass."

 

I had gotten up early the next morning to shave for him. I had been shaved ever since. The shower and tub were now cluttered with moisturizing cleaning gels and after shaving lotions to keep my skin soft for him.

 

 

Once I had the bedroom set up, I headed downstairs to start dinner. That was another thing that had changed since the night we had become exclusive. Now, I showed off my cooking skills to him whenever he was with me. That, too was a result of a comment. 

 

He had come in unexpectedly one Wednesday and I was in the middle of chopping onions to add to the beef stew I was making for dinner. 

 

"Walter, I didn't know you could cook."

 

"You don't expect to learn all my secrets in one night, do you?"

 

"We've been fucking each other a lot longer than one night. So, what else can you do?"

 

"Sew on a button, iron my own shirts when needed, grow my own tomatoes."

 

"How are you at shoulder rubs?"

 

"Arm hurting?"

 

"Big time, it's been a bad month. Think I'll go soak in the jacuzzi while you finish up dinner, if you don't mind?"

 

"Kiss first?"

 

I had kissed him then sent him on his way. I found him fast asleep when I went to call him to eat. I helped him dry off, wrapped him in my robe, tucked him under the covers, and then went to get a bowl for him. He took the first bite hesitantly then devoured the rest like he hadn't eaten in days. 

 

"That was delicious, Walter. Thanks. I was so hungry."

 

He slid down in the bed and by the time I got back from cleaning the kitchen, he was asleep again. I just undressed and joined him, smiling as he rolled into my arms. 

 

Tonight, I was planning to feed him eggplant parmesan, spaghetti with a meatless sauce, a big salad, and calamari. Maybe not the best balance of food but I knew Alex only really ate when we were together. Most of the time his diet consisted of coffee and whatever he could grab on planes or cheap coffee shops. 

 

The email I had received that morning told me when to expect him, so I had everything ready when I heard his key in the lock. I hurried to meet him to find him shrugging off his jacket by the entry closet. He turned, giving me a dazzling grin.

 

"Honey, I'm home. What's for dinner? Smells heavenly."

 

I took his jacket and hung it up before pulling him close. I tried to put all my love into the kiss. 

 

"Welcome home, honey. Let's get you fed then a nice long soak in the jacuzzi."

 

"That sounds great."

 

I didn't press him for conversation during dinner. I had learned that he sometimes needs some decompression time. I set his dessert in front of him then headed upstairs to fill the jacuzzi. I was swirling the pheromone oil "guaranteed to drive your lover wild" into the water when he spoke, his voice that deep rumble that goes straight to my cock.

 

"Trying to make me smell good before you seduce me, Mr. Skinner?"

 

"Planning on making us both smell good. Thought I'd join you, if I may?"

 

"Just what I was hoping for."

 

I stood and moved forward to help him undress. He eased down into the hot water as I undressed. When I stepped into the tub, he spread his thighs inviting me to lean back against him. His arm snaking around my chest. 

 

I relaxed back, enjoying the feel of his lips as he nuzzled at my neck. Alex manages to give me more stimulation with just one hand than anyone before him could with two plus assorted body parts. I have come to love the gentle time with him. Just touching. I know men aren't supposed to feel that way but with Alex, I feel things I never dreamed of. 

 

When the water cooled, we toweled each other off, arousing each other in the process. I led him to the bed and instructed him to lie down for a massage. He always comes to me with his muscles knotted with tension and I send him back into the world relaxed. 

 

I started with the rabbit fur. Rubbing slowly over his shoulders, back, taking extra time with his ass, then down to his legs. He purred contentedly. Putting the fur aside, I straddled his body and warmed the Oil of Love before I began to work it into his body.

 

His shoulders were tight, as usual. I kneaded the bunched up muscles and was rewarded with a deep sigh as my efforts brought relief. Scooting down his body, I nestled my erection between his cheeks. He raised his head long enough to send me a dazzling smile.

 

I knew he was as hard as I was but we both wanted the rest of his body relaxed before we got to the main event. I worked more oil into his back. Again, I took my time, loving the feel of his skin under my hands. I moved off him so that I could reach his legs and gave them the same deep massage as the rest of his body. 

 

I poured more oil into my hands and rubbed it into him, starting at his neck and moving down. Then lying full length on his body, I rubbed as sensuously as possible against him.

 

He growled and bucked me up and off him. I watched with a smile on my face as he rose and looked over the array of goodies on the table. He picked up the blindfold and dangled it from his fingers.

 

"This for me or you?"

 

"Either or. You choose."

 

He pitched it toward me. "Put it on. Where are your cuffs?"

 

I moaned low in my throat, knowing that I was in for long ride. "Bottom drawer."

 

"Bottom? How very Freudian, Walter." His beautiful grin my last vision for a long while. 

 

I heard the drawer and then felt the cold metal of the first set of cuffs. I didn't need to be told to raise my hands. He secured me quickly. I felt the slight disturbance as he dropped what I was sure was the Love Liquid next to my body. 

 

I have no clues where they come up with these names. I had tried the stuff while masturbating during our last phone call and it worked as described, so it should be perfect for a long session. 

 

"Lift your hips for me, Walter."

 

I did as instructed. He used all of the pillows raising me high enough to make it easier for him to use me. I planted my feet, keeping my legs spread for him. I've never given myself to anyone as I do him. But then I've never loved anyone as I do him. I'm sure he has never loved as he loves me. 

 

His first touch was gentle, the lightest of caresses on my inner thigh. Being blind helps you focus on touch. I heard the cap and felt the cool kiss of the liquid at the base of my balls. Then his hand was smoothing it up and he rolled my balls in his fist, squeezing lightly. My hips lifted of their own accord, seeking greater contact with that gentle hand. 

 

I groaned when the hand withdrew.

 

"Be patient. I have no intention of letting you come yet. I'm going to make you beg."

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Later. Right now, I want to touch what is mine."

 

I couldn't stop the smile. I love it when he calls me that. He doesn't use endearments often but that single word comes often from his lips. I sometimes wonder if he expects me to refute him. Instead, I grin like an idiot every time he says it. 

 

All thoughts fled as he squirted more lube on me and got down to serious torture. He worked on my balls until they pulled up tight and he knew I was seriously close to coming. He moved off the bed and I whimpered. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going far." 

 

I listened closely, trying to determine what he was doing. His hand touched the head of my cock and I knew instantly what he had been doing.

 

"Shit!"

 

"Walter, we really need to discuss your penchant for foul language when I'm making love to you."

 

"Have you ever had that shit rubbed on the head of your cock?"

 

"I'm not the one whose balls were retreating into his body."

 

The Pleasure Balm did just what he wanted it to do, it slowed me down. I heard his footsteps and then the water running in the bathroom. Good to know he wasn't planning on making any other parts of me numb. At least, not yet. 

 

He came back and I felt his weight settle on the bed.

 

"Now, let's try this again."

 

Only instead of caressing my balls - and other regions south, I felt the fur as he caressed my chest. Pinching my nipples and rolling them against the fur. My body responded by arching toward the new sensation. 

 

"You wouldn't be able to enjoy this as much if you still had your own fur."

 

I made no reply. None was needed. His reaction that morning when I shaved the second time had more than told me how he felt.

 

By the time he stopped playing, my nipples were so sensitized that when his tongue took over the assault, I screamed. His teeth bit lightly and I pulled so hard at the cuffs on my wrists I was bruised for a week. His body rubbed against me. His chest against mine as he kissed me deeply. 

 

"Does my captive want to be fucked?"

 

"Yes." 

 

My voice was little more that a croak.

 

"How badly? Will he beg me?"

 

"Please. Fuck me, please!"

 

"Ah…How can I say no when you beg so sweetly."

 

His body left mine. But soon his fingers were at my hole. A part of me settled then, content to wait for his penetration of me. His cock inside me is my greatest pleasure. A deep sigh slipped from my lips as he entered me. 

 

He bent forward rubbing his chest against mine and trapping my hard cock between us. When his lips brushed mine, I opened like a baby seeking a nipple. He ravaged my mouth as he continued to rub against me. I moaned as his body lifted even though I knew he would just be getting in position to fuck me as I had asked. 

 

He started slowly pulling out all the way then plunging back into me. I pushed up to meet him as much as I could, welcoming his invasion of my body. He continued to rock into me for hours, days, I'm not sure, I was lost in him. In the feel of him in me. 

 

"So tight. I love being in you. No one else has ever given me the pleasure you do, Walter. I could love you for this alone. For giving yourself to me."

 

"Touch me, Alex. Deeper, where no one else ever has. I love you."

 

His thrusts became rough at that point. I wrapped my legs around him to give him as much access as possible. He added a hard twist on every down stroke and I was soon begging incoherently for more, harder, deeper, begging him to make it hurt, make me his.

 

His heavy breathing was all the answer I received other than the violence with which he used me. When his hand wrapped around my cock, I screamed again and shot, my body jerking with the power of it, of him. A single word whispered above me.

 

"Mine!"

 

Some time later, I came back to the reality of my lover lying on my chest. My come gluing us together. A contentment settling in my heart. I twisted my head enough to plant a kiss on his damp hair. 

 

"I think I must have done something really fantastic in a prior life."

 

"Why is that, Walter?"

 

"I got you in this one."

 

His head rose and a sweet kiss was planted on my chest. 

 

"Give me a minute and I'll get you out of the cuffs."

 

"Take all the time you want. Feels good having you on me, in me."

 

end


	6. Taste

I asked the flight attendant for a pillow and a blanket. I never sleep on planes but I was on my way home to my lover and wanted nothing to distract me from thinking of him. If the aliens were right, I'd never be on a plane again unless Walter wanted to vacation somewhere we couldn't reach by car.

 

I let my mind drift to that time when we were getting to know each other. I had been working for him for two weeks when I stopped at a bar one night for a drink. I had been to see my masters and needed to wash the taste of them out of my mouth.

 

I ordered a drink and glanced around the bar. Pretty much you typical Friday night crowd, except for one thing. 

 

Fox Mulder.

 

I watched as he cruised the daddy bear. I'd seen the guy around and knew he had a rep for using boys roughly. He looked Mulder over, asked him a question, got a nod and the two of them headed for the back room.

 

I gulped down my drink, deciding to go drink somewhere else when I spotted my boss. Another shock for the evening. But since I liked what I saw, a lot, I took a chance. Turned out to be the luckiest night of my life. 

 

The next week at work, he was his normal surly self and I had to bite the inside of my cheek every time I saw him until the mark I had left on his throat faded away. He had seemed to like being sucked on and he tasted so damn good, all over, that I had sucked a lot over that prior weekend. 

 

By Friday, when I hadn't heard a single personal word from him, I charged up to his office at quitting time. Kim was closing down her PC and looked startled to see me. I don't even remember what excuse I made but he told her to send me in. 

 

He frowned at me and I almost decided to make some work related chatter then leave. But I got brave. I wanted him again, you see. I was willing to chance rejection. 

 

"We haven't talked this week. I wondered, if you aren't busy, if maybe we could have dinner?" 

 

He stared at me so long, I felt like sinking into the floor. Damn! I thought he had enjoyed himself. I knew I had. And it wasn't just because he had been a virgin, or he had let me fuck him, or even that he was my boss. It was more, so much more it scared the shit out of me.

 

"Is dinner all you're interested in sharing? Know any other bars I might like?"

 

Much later he would tell me he had avoided me all week for fear of letting his desire show. I didn't mean to but I laughed when he said that. The man hides his emotions better than anyone I know other than myself. 

 

"A couple. Maybe we can find someone more entertaining to *talk* to than last week."

 

"A real name would be good, even if it's an alias."

 

"Want to meet there?"

 

"I'll swing by your place. What time?"

 

"If we're going to eat, I'd say around eight. That ok with you?"

 

"Fine. I'll see you then."

 

I hurried home, wanting time to jerk off before I took a shower so I wouldn't jump him when he walked in the door, especially if he wore those jeans again. 

 

Make no mistake: I wanted him. But I knew that he hadn't bottomed before the previous week and didn't think he would want to again. After all, we are talking about a man who screams *alpha* with every move and action of his life. I knew if he crooked his finger, Mulder would be on his knees before the gesture was completed. 

 

The week before, it had been Walter I was fucking. The boy just provided the hole for the first time. It was Walter I watched. It was Walter I wanted. I let him believe I was asleep when he woke. If he had been a heavier sleeper, I would have been inside him when he woke up. 

 

Of course, he probably would have beaten me to a pulp. But I was willing to take the chance. 

 

He tapped on my door promptly at eight that night. I answered with a towel around my waist, still wet from the shower. And I lied as I had been taught to for other reasons. The real reason I was still wet from the shower was to remind him of the merchandise. 

 

"I had to make a stop on the way home, took longer than I thought. Have a seat, I'll hurry."

 

I went back into the bathroom shutting the door but not being able to shut out the sight of him. That was the first time I saw him in leather pants. They were obviously old, broken in, and made for him. And they left no doubt as to the nice package the man carries around. And to add insult to injury, as my old southern aunt used to say, the tank shirt was at least two sizes too small. The man was an orgy waiting to happen. 

 

I looked down to where my cock was tenting out the towel and thought 'So much for jerking off': it hadn't helped a bit. Little did I know he was sitting in my armchair with a smug grin on his face. He had been thinking that last week was a one-of. The turn on had been because he was my boss and a virgin. That it had nothing to do with him. 

 

He liked my reaction to his getup. 

 

Being men, we didn't say any of the things women would have said in the same situation. He made no comments on the clothes I wore, although, I had chosen them just as carefully as he had chosen his. We ate dinner at a restaurant in the gay section of town, surrounded by men who were dressed very much as we were. 

 

A guy asked me in the john if Walter was taken and I growled yes without a moment's hesitation. He shrugged and commented that we didn't act like we were together. When I went back to the table, I bent over and kissed his bald head. He looked up quizzically and I smiled. He reached up and pulled me down into a dick-hardening kiss. His eyes sparkled at me when I moved to sit back down. 

 

"Do you want dessert? The waiter asked while you were gone but I wasn't sure."

 

"Do you?"

 

"Let's pick up a different kind of dessert."

 

I nodded and allowed him to pay the check when he insisted. I saw the bathroom guy watching and made sure to lean into Walter. He glanced at me again and looped his arm around me. It pleased me all out of proportion to the simple gesture. 

 

I led him along the street to another bar I liked. An hour later, we came out with a pretty red headed boy. He was marginally more intelligent than Boy and Walter said he gave better head. After we sent him home in a cab, Walter pulled me down and kissed me.

 

Neither of us bothered to pretend that we weren't going to fuck. For months it went on that way; Friday nights, dinner, a trip to a bar, a pretty boy to fuck and suck, then the main event. 

 

One night when he arrived at my door, he didn't bother with the charade. He grabbed me, kissed me breathless, then led the way to my bed. From then on until I had to leave, it was just us. 

 

Weekends of sucking and fucking him. Weekdays of admiring my marks that he couldn't quite hide. The marks being the reason for another lie. I swore I wasn't doing it on purpose. But really I wanted *us* to intrude on work. I wanted people to wonder who the AD was fucking. 

 

Then came the long period of time when I didn't see him except to follow orders. Until Mulder brought us back together. Until the night he chained me to the balcony. 

 

I heard the thump of the landing gear and knew I was almost home. I wondered what would be waiting for me when I got there. 

 

I opened the door and called out to him. Hearing his voice from upstairs, I hurried to hang up my jacket. I took the steps two at a time. Opening the bedroom door to see a feast laid out for me.

 

Now I've seen the dessert thing done, saw sushi in a Wesley Snipes movie once, chocolate, whipped cream, even saw a porn video once with the butter from the movie theater popcorn machines used as lube but this…

 

Walter had covered the bed with a tarp, then covered that with his oldest set of sheets. He was laid out in all his naked glory. Well, almost naked. He was covered in several places with food items. 

 

On a small table by the bed was a blender filled with margaritas. Next to it, a glass, its rim coated with salt and a bowl of chips. All the makings of the seven layer Mexican dip were arranged on my lover's body. As my eyes wandered to see where each ingredient was placed, I howled with laughter as I realized the sour cream was resting on his stomach just above where his hard cock was lying. 

 

He waited for me to get my laughter under control, a happy smile on his face. He's told me often that he loves my laugh. Of course, he didn't know the laugh was as much happiness at being home for good as it was with his choice of location for the sour cream. 

 

I poured myself a glass and eased down next to him on the bed. He lay still and watched me with happy eyes while I drank my margarita. Then I picked up my first chip. I was hungry so I scooped and ate, working my way through my dinner. By the time I was finished, I was a little tipsy from the drinks. 

 

"Thank you for dinner, Walter. If you'll wait while I take a quick shower, I'll come back and do clean up."

 

"I can just shower with you."

 

"Oh no you don't! The flavor of you mixed with the leftovers will be my dessert. Now don't move."

 

"Whatever you say. I want this to be a night you never forget."

 

"It was that the minute I walked in the door."

 

I hurried with my shower, wanting to get back to him. He was lying as I had left him. He held out his hand and I moved quickly to his side. I started with a kiss. Then moved to lick the hollow of his collarbone clean. He had placed the sprig of mint there.

 

The salsa had been just above one of his pecs and I licked slowly enjoying his taste mixed with tomato and cilantro. The guacamole had been over the other pec, so I lapped up what was left of that.

 

Then I moved to his nipples, which had been covered with beans. They had dried just enough that it took some serious licking to get them clean. If the noises coming from him were any indication, he didn't mind the extra time it took.

 

Just below that had been the chopped green onions. That area was easy to clean. In the center of his upper stomach was the drippings from the pieces of chicken and beef, that made me think of the old 'tastes like chicken' joke and I giggled against his skin. His muscles fluttered in response. 

 

That left me with only the remains of the sour cream. I lapped up the little dab I had left, being careful not to touch his cock. 

 

He finally spoke.

 

"Alexei Nikolai Krycek!"

 

I raise my head and grinned at him.

 

"All three? I'm in trouble now."

 

Dropping my head, I swallowed his cock. His hands fisted in the sheet. I worked him the way I know he likes best and in less than two minutes, he was shooting. But then the poor man had been hard for over an hour. 

 

I crawled up to lie next to him, waiting for him to calm. When his eyes opened, he rolled toward me and pulled me in close for a kiss. 

 

"Thanks for dessert, Walter. I'm a lucky man to have a lover who feeds me so well. I have one question."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Are you still going to love me after you make me fat?"

 

"Sure. I'll even still love you when you're sixty-four."

 

"I guess I'm going to be forced to learn Beatles songs now."

 

"Alex, the Beatles had some deep messages in their songs."

 

"Did any of them mention anything about surly AD's giving head to a soldier home from the war."

 

"If any of then had known you they would have. I'm really glad you're home, Alex. But I'm even happier that you don't have to leave ever again."

 

"Head, Walter. Now, please."

 

His laugh was musical. His worked his way down my body and I gasped as his hot mouth covered me. He knows all my buttons and pushed every one. When I was through screaming and shooting, he held me close. 

 

Sleep was a long time coming for both of us. I was home for good but it still felt like a dream and we didn't want to wake up. The last thing I heard before I slept was Walter humming "When I'm Sixty-four."

 

end


End file.
